<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【究惑】残溯Residual Traceback by Paraly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660575">【究惑】残溯Residual Traceback</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly'>Paraly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Global College entrance examination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>你耳间残留那抹光，被遗落，被捡拾，被回溯。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>秦究×游惑</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【究惑】残溯Residual Traceback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>……监考官时期·监考船……<br/>
…………<br/>
“怎么了？大考官，想我了？”秦究把手边的乌鸦笼子推到一边，并在乌鸦发出一声惨叫后，捏住了鸟喙。 </p><p>乌鸦：“……” </p><p>“想多了，看看你死没死，没死就自己把电话挂了。”对方冷酷而不耐烦的声音还是一如既往地自带冰镇效果。922手中的叉子悬停在空中，咀嚼牛排的嘴丧失的工作能力。 </p><p>“不吃了？”154看了他一眼，转过身，继续流利地用勺子挖了一口麦片。 </p><p>“不吃了”叉子被扔回到盘子里，发出金属特有的清脆声响。“考官a的催丧电话，无论听多少遍，都一样倒胃口。”最后三个字被压得很低，带着谙哑的尾音。 </p><p>154的眼珠在眼眶内天翻地覆，风轻云淡地把目光移回了麦片碗。 </p><p>桌子另一边，秦某人并不认同。 </p><p>怎么不自己挂？舍不得还嘴硬。秦究的嘴角又上扬了一分，一声抑制地极低的轻笑从嘴角溢出，“大考官的电话怎么能挂呢？” </p><p>果然，对面传来一声冷哼，然后便是连线被切断的忙音。<br/>
…………<br/>
时隔多年，坐在沙滩破碎石块的游惑，转动着耳钉，不知是第几次为自己当时没有听到的后半句嘲讽感到遗憾。</p><p> </p><p>……几小时前·主控区……<br/>
154和楚月的声音戛然而止，消失在广播后面 ，整个主控室瞬间寂静无声，只剩下电流经过声控装置留下的沙响。尖叫，啜泣，嘶吼……一切声音都消失了，烟尘似乎随着倒计时的静止在空中停滞，扼杀了一切叫喊的企图。 </p><p>【错误】<br/>
【错误】<br/>
【错误】<br/>
……<br/>
冷漠的机械声叠加在一起，在最后的挣扎里陷入死寂。 </p><p>通往真实的门被打开，那些越过了禁忌天堑的人们拥抱在一起，近乎疯狂的喜悦嘲弄般呈现在他们憔悴而枯槁的脸上。 </p><p>【检测到系统核心损毁，即将进入凋亡模式。】<br/>
【10】<br/>
【9】<br/>
“凋亡模式？”922放下手中的火箭筒，转身，似乎被没有154存在的空地面扼住咽喉。<br/>
【8】<br/>
“就是自爆，快跑！”高齐喊叫声穿过人群，推动着这片人海向门外奔跑。<br/>
【7】<br/>
【6】<br/>
【5】<br/>
“老大和a还没从楼里出来！为了防止被炸毁所以自爆？系统疯了？这有区别吗？”922向初代监考官的方向咆哮，似乎如此能够减缓他的绝望。<br/>
【4】<br/>
“有，自爆是系统在最后为自己争取的选择权，目的是保护系统初代研发者意识中最重要的东西。”021的声音逻辑完美流畅，却不能点缀丝毫安慰。<br/>
【3】<br/>
【2】<br/>
“于闻！”老于的呐喊与系统最后一个数字的播报声混合在一起，似乎脱离了现实的根系，不真实的触感使于闻产生了瞬时的恍惚，接着，后背被人踹了一脚，他身体前倾，扑倒在金属门后。透过门即将闭合的缝隙，火光中他哥没有血色的脸和秦哥紧皱的眉头被投射进于闻的瞳孔里。 </p><p>周围的景象在灼热的气流中瓦解，远处的防风林在闪烁的亮度间模糊，凋亡程序残蚀着游惑的身体，抽离了他的呼吸。视野边缘的黑暗肆意向中心满溢，最终将围困者沉溺。<br/>
…………<br/>
……<br/>
游惑不知道自己还拥有睁开双眼的资格。他的身体躺在海滩上，被咸涩的海风包裹着。一切都消失了，高塔，防风林，系统的电子音…… </p><p>还有，他。 </p><p>所以，对系统背后的研发者而言，最重要的是什么？是不幸被这个项目拉入其中，成为献祭者，甚至转化为系统生长的土壤的他自己？不，系统想要表达的，大概是在这里掩埋的那批研发者在逐渐倾毁泯灭的人性中，所残存的理智和善良。 </p><p>这就是系统常向自己提起的人性？机械音所描述自己拥有的一切品质，不过是低劣者所炫耀的不完整的人格模仿品。 </p><p>声嘶力竭的痛苦笑声尖锐的擦过喉咙，肆无忌惮地释放着辛辣的讽刺。游惑坐在海滩破碎的石块上，后仰起脖颈，放任疲惫感在浅眸中滋长。 </p><p>他很累了，真的。 </p><p>“大考官，借个火。”耳边似乎传来了他的低语，温热的气流夹杂着些许玩味的调笑。游惑猛地转过身，趋于本能，手指所能触及之处只有冰冷刺骨的海风。狂傲的风尘将他的头发向后拉扯，裹挟在其中的细沙被寒涩的气流锐化，在皮肤留下阵阵刺痛。 </p><p>他抬起手，似乎被风沙迷住了眼睛，有什么东西滴落在手背上，沿着手指的缝隙从指尖垂下。眼睛被蒙上了白雾，看不清楚，他只知道，它很亮，在灰蒙天空的笼罩下依然亮的晃眼，像摔碎的水晶，它所反射的强而有力的光线能够穿透心脏。 </p><p>“我把自己放到你的耳边，你会听到的吧。”<br/>
但是再也听不到了，你的声音。 </p><p>麻木感填充了身体，实质化的空洞在每一个骨关节缝隙振动，军靴按压在沙砾上发出的细碎声响鼓励他保持沉默，他的手指逐渐抚上耳钉，没有理由，只是因为他需要。 </p><p>无声的，手指从耳廓滑下，指尖勾住了那块冰冷金属的边缘。那颗在耳边闪烁的宝石，最终，被遗落在沙滩上。 </p><p>失去你之后，我不再拥有真实……<br/>
…………<br/>
……<br/>
“刚炸了自爆装置回来。我怎么不知道，大考官什么时候多了个乱丢东西的习惯？”耳钉被捡拾起，放回了它应该存在的位置。身体突然被环绕住，侵略般的酥麻感从耳廓传到心脏，每一束神经都是导火索。游惑转身拉过对方的衣领，双唇相碰，齿舌相拥。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>